High Maintance
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Glimmer and Clove have known each other since childhood, and suprisingly these two are best friends. The most gorgeous girls in all of Panem only deserve the best - that also includes bff's and boyfriends. Peeta and Prim were never Reaped, and Clove and Glimmer both Volunteer with their boyfriends Marvel and Cato. Clato and Glarvel shipping, Climmer friendship. Review :D
1. Chapter 1: Glimmer

**All Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, only the idea is mine :D (and yes, i too hate those damn disclaimers)**  
**High Maintance**  
**Glimmer Sevan.**  
**A drop dead gorgeous 18 year old District One Girl.**  
**She gets everything she wants with a snap of her - perfectly manicured, of course - fingers.**  
**Clove Leigton.**  
**A jawdroppingly beautiful - but vicious and disturbingly deadly - 18 year old Girl from District Two.**  
**She works her ass off for everything, and ends up getting whats she wants. Always.**  
**How is it possible that two Girls, so very different, can be friends since childhood?**  
**Simple.**  
**Their both extremely high maintanance - and only the best friends will do - so they search their 'own' kind.**  
**(A/N Katniss and Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were never Reaped. A kid named Dan and Mischa were. 15 year olds, from the Seam.)**  
**This is gonna be good.*evil Voldermort face* *evil President snow hand rub***

Chapter One  
District One  
*District One Seal*  
Reaping Day

"Glimmer. Glimmer. GLIMMER GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED!"  
I Scream and get up, and my brother Max is standing beside me, laughing his ass off.  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
"You have two hours to get ready for the Reaping. And i know how long you shower - hurry up, Glim."  
"Okay, thank you."  
Me and my brother get along fine - if he doesnt wake me up by screaming at me.  
I look at the clock, 10.30.  
Exactly two and a half hours to get there.  
Then only an hour later, my bff Clove's Reaping will start.  
And although it is unusual for non Victors to be friends with people from other Districts, Clove and i get along just fine.  
I turn on the ginormeous shower.  
For the next half hour i will be showering.  
My reaping dress is on a hanger in my room, the shoes under it, my hair will be loose.  
I have had everything planned for weeks, this is a special Reaping for me.  
Its my last ever Reaping, and if im not picked this year, ill Volunteer.  
Clove has the same plan, and although i wish she didnt, i guess we'll have to compete.  
Only the best will do for girls like us - winning the 74th annual Hunger Games is the best.  
Clove has her knives, i have my bow and arrow and spear work.  
This year is gonna be easy - a little birdy even told me that they may let 4 tributes win this year.

"GLIMMER YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!"Max yells.  
"CALM DOWN MAX IM GETTING DRESSED!"  
"GOOD! I HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST!"  
"THANKS!"  
Our house is ginormeous, but just a tad smaller than a Victor's Village house.  
4 floors, 17 rooms, 9 bathrooms, and the biggest staircase ive seen other than the city hall's.  
Max is obviously downstairs, in the kitchen, and im on the 3rd floor in my room.  
When we'd just moved in here, i was 5, we needed to get used to the shouting, and we'd have troatache for days.  
Now we were used to it, we didnt even feel it anymore.  
I put on the dress.  
Its one shoulder, frilly, sparkly, and a bright green.  
The shoes are black heels.  
The green is a few tones lighter then my bright emerald eyes, and i actually kinda like this one.  
MY hair is blowdried over my schoulders,my make up done.  
I grab my token - a ring with a diamond on there, but if you turn it, it has a poisenous spike. i borrowed it from Clove - before i bolt down the stare.  
"So whats for breakfast big Brother?"  
"Pancakes. My pancakes."  
"YES!" If it wasnt already clear, i like Max's pancakes.

We stand in the square, only half an hour later.  
I hug Max one last time, before getting into the last square.  
Everybody knows im volunteering this year - no one would dare take this moment from me- so i slip right into the box, right infront of the stage.  
"Hello District One!"Our escort, a woman names Gladis Mruyls -or something else i cant pronounce- waves and smiles.  
I like her, she seems nice and Capitol-esque.  
She is met with deafening cheers and applause.  
"Its nice to be back! Lets get right to it! Today we pick Two More Lucky Tributes for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games!"  
More cheering.  
"Ladies first!"  
I stand there, wobbeling my foot.  
This is it. My last Reaping ever.  
"Glimmer Sevan."  
"Yes!"  
I run up to the stage, the cheers behind me.  
"Hello you lovely Girl."  
"Hello Miss Mruyls."  
"How are you Glimmer?"  
"I am absolutley fine. Im very excited!"  
"Good! Now, the boy Tribute! Do you want to read it, Glimmer?"  
That is barely asked - its an honor.  
"GLIMMER!"I hear all the boys scream.  
"Yes, of course!"  
More screams of my name.  
I let my hand wander around the ball, all the way to the bottom, and grab a lip.  
"GLIMMER!" more guys yell.  
I smile and wave at them, using my waving hand to flip my hand.  
When you have the beauty - you need ot use it.  
"Ravin Mockingbird!"  
He cheers and begins to run to me.  
"WAIT I VOLUNTEER!"I hear a painfully familiar voice say.  
I recognize the voice as Marvels - my ex boyfriend.  
He gets to the stage, and all but pushes Ravin off, whos yelling abuse at him.  
Ravin walks by me, and i crouch in front of him.  
I stroke his cheek for a minute, then even hug him.  
Now the rest of the boys are going nuts.  
God, i love being me.

**So? Is it good**? **Is it less good? Leave a review and let me know ;)** **Also, please vote on the poll on my profile! :D And the next chapter will be out on either monday or tuesday :)  
-Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2: Clove

**So, i posted the first chapter two days ago, and ive already had a few nice comments about it! That really makes my day, thank you all!  
Thanks to gorrillaface345 for being my first reviewer and for subbing and favoriting! A shirtless Marvel for you!**  
**Also thanks to my ff friend Nightlock Angel 786 and Mockingjay200 for subbing and favoriting****! You too, each get a shirtless Marvel!  
So here's the next chapter, and i hope peoplelike it as much as they like'd Chapter One!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter Two  
District Two  
*District Two Seal Appears*  
Clove P.O.V

I sit on the white brick wall in front of Cato's house.  
I twiddle Pointy,a top-notch Capitol throwing knife i've had since i was 6, in my fingers innocently.  
Im staring forward, imagining how i could best kill Daisy, the girl that lives two houses across form Cato and who always makes googily eyes at him, best.  
I can think of at least 17 different ways.  
Im so caught up in thought, something thats really rare for me, that i dont notice Cato's already beside me, and he swings me off the wall.  
"Hello Clovey."  
"Hi Caty."  
"You look really nice Clovey."  
"Thanks. Thats what happens when you let Mathilda loose with me and Daddy's credit card."  
Ah. Mathilda.  
My really preppy, really annoying, older sister.  
And of course, the only one that knows of my crush on Cato.  
"Well, i like it anyway. Let me guide you to the Reaping, my lady."  
He puts me on the ground and hooks his arm through mine.  
He looks really good today, in a white suit with a red hankerchief in his right breast pocket, matching my deep red dress perfectly.  
"If you think we're skipping there, i will cut you."  
"I wouldnt dare, Clovey."

We get to the Reaping about 5 minutes to early.  
Most people our age would take the time to say some early goodbyes to their family just in case they were reaped.  
But our parents are mostly piss drunk when they get to Reapings, And Mathilda is probably with her boyfriend Jeff until like, two minutes before time.  
So i let Cato guide me to my spot, and i stand in front of the big stone stage.  
Everyone knows that im volunteering this year.  
Its my last year, im the mayors daughter, and id murder anybody that even tried to volunteer before me. Everyone knows that.  
I hug him tightly, only once, and kiss his cheek.  
"Good luck Cato."I smile slightly, and he smiles back.  
And may the odds be ever in _our _favor."  
Then he patts my head and leaves to his own spot.

"Hello Distric Two!" A man named Syran Tuc says.  
We all cheer in responce.  
Aside District One, we're the only District that actually trains for and enjoys the Hunger Games.  
And i mean, why wouldnt we?  
We train for it, we have the best economy -other than District One- We get special priveliges, and we have the most Victors.  
Our Priveliges being that we can hop from District One to District Two any day we want, for vacations and stuff.  
Thats also how i met my best friend Glimmer, who had her own Reaping half an hour ago.  
We discussed this last month at a sleepover - its our last Reaping, so we'd volunteer.  
The rumour in our Districts have even been that since The Gamemakers already know who Volunteer, we get to survive. All 4 of us.

Syran walks to the Girl's bowl.  
"Ladies first, as per usual."  
I look at Daisy, whos beside me.  
"Good luck Clove. I know you'll make a great Tribute."She says. She probably wants to Volunteer too.  
She should - if she wants to loose that ugly litle face of hers.  
"Thanks Daisy."I say, in my fakest barbie voice, matching smile included.  
Syran then unfolds the paper, and clearly reads,"Daisy Lown."  
Daisy walks up to the stage, frowning.  
I step up directly and look at Syran.  
"I volunteer as District Two Tribute!"  
Loud cheers burst out as i run up to the stage and i look around.  
Ive been a boy magnet since i was old enough to know that boys didnt have 'cooties' as i was told.  
I wave at the crowd of boys cheering my name.  
"And whats your name lovely girl?"  
"Im Clove. Clove Leigton."  
"Well Clove, you seem like a future Victor. Welcome."  
"Thank you,mr Tuc!"  
"Please, Call me Syran. And would you like to reap the boy Tribute?"  
"Of course i would!"  
What an honor to even be asked that! I look at the boys and wave flirtily, getting a frown as soon as i look at Cato.  
I smile at him, and from all directions i hear "CLOVE!"  
I let my hand wander in the bowl for a while, before finally pulling out a slip.  
Oh god. I reconize this name.  
"Tyran Brutals."

Cato flies onto the stage, and i cant help but look sad.  
Nobody will stop him, all of us know that Cato was going to Volunteer anyhow.  
I look at Tyran and see why i recognize him.  
He was my first boyfriend, in preschool, aged 10.  
I crouch down as he walk in front of me, and give him a hug.  
"Good luck out there Clover."  
"Good luck out here Ty."  
Then he's gone, back to his section.  
I wave at the crowds and blow a few kisses.  
Hey, when your not gonna be able to take advantage of your status, you do the best you can when its still possible.  
God, i just sounded like Glimmer.  
Ugh, this is gonna be along 3 weeks.

**Like it? Hate it? Everyone that leaves a review gets a shirtless Cato next chapter!  
Im going to try to post the next chapter on Tuesday!  
Thanks for all the nice comments, and i'll see you all next chapter!  
- Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer

Chapter Three  
Glimmer POV  
*District One Seal*

Because we come from the better Districts, and we have more privileges, we also have the privelige of being aloud to meet our fellow Careers earlier.  
Luckily for me and Marvel, we already know our fellow Tributes Clove and Cato, so we can just catch up.  
We get into the Train, which will enter District Two in about 15 minutes.  
"Marvel."I snap, as soon as the mentors Cashmere and Gloss are out the room.  
"Glimmer."He replies simply.  
"What the Hell was that?!"  
"What? You think your the only one that can Volunteer?"  
"Yes. You werent picked! You do know that only one of us will come out, dont you?"  
"Whats wrong Glim? Scared it wont be you?"He walks up to me, trying to be intimidating.  
"No, not at all."I say, planting my hands on my hips.  
"Whats wrong then, Glimmer?"  
"Well Marvel. I just dont want you to get hurt."  
"Well dont worry about me Glimmer."  
I sit down and he goes to the kitchen.  
In 5 to ten minutes we'll reach District Two, where Clove and Cato will board the train..  
I swing my legs in front of me, staring at the rosey pink wall.  
Marvel slams a can down on the mahogony table.  
"Marvel! You know how Cashmere feels about mahogony!"  
"Look, glimmer. I dont want to argue."  
"Then why slam the table?!"  
"FORGET THE TABLE!"He yells.  
I get up again, and my hands find my hips again.  
"You wanna yell at me again?"I whisper threatningly.  
"Sorry."  
"Good. Marvel, why did you volunteer."  
He takes one hand of my hip. Well beter said, i let him.  
"Because i wasnt gonna let you steal all the honor, now was i?"  
I sigh and then Cashmere comes in.  
"Come on guys! Were in Dist-IS TAT A DENT!"  
"No Cashmere!"Then I pull Marvel out of the room quickly.

"See what you did?"I whisper to Marvel, as we watch Clove and Cato on the stage.  
"Sorry, sorry."  
"Your Tributes fro the 74th Hunger Games! Clove Leigton and Cato Stewarts!"  
They walk of the stage.  
Soon the whole square of people, the small million that live in District Two, is empty.  
Cato and Clove walk up to us.  
they dont look as if they expected us.  
"Suprise!"I say, still tugging Marvel away from Cashmere.  
I did warn him about Cashmere and mahogany.

"So Clove, You wanna head out to my room?"  
Cato and Marvel whistle.  
"Shut up, infants."Clove snaps.  
"Sure Glim."  
"Come on, lets escape these idiots."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
We get up and flee the room, ignoring the burst of laughter as soon as we do.  
"So, you look nice!"Clove sneers.  
"Yeah, you too."  
We chose these dresses together two months ago, and frankly, im just happy we didnt want to switch them at the last minute.  
We get into my room, and Clove starts on a whole new topic.

"Glimmer. So you did volunteer." Clove sneers, closing the door to my room.  
Im guessing she thinks shes all intimidating.  
Poor girl.  
"Of course i did, Clovey."I say sweetly.  
"The odds better be in your favor pretty girl."  
"They are."  
"Ive seen Marvel's here. Was he Reaped?"  
"no , he volunteered."  
"Why? Did you two make up?"  
"No, we did not. We're not getting back together."  
She just smiles."Of course not, Glim."  
"whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh.. nothing."She says innocently.  
And thats how you know clove is hiding something.  
"Clove, dont make me take your knife!"  
"You wouldnt dare."

"I wouldnt?"I say, and with one swift motion, i have her knife.  
She rushes toward me, and i flee out the door.  
Any minute now im about to die for taking her knife.  
"GLIMMER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"  
I Slam my hands onto Marvel's door,hoping the guys already fled into there themselves.  
I did hear footsteps earlier, and i continue pounding.  
"What?"I hear Marvel grunt.  
"HELP!"I Squeel.  
"Glimmer?"  
"Yes idiot! Open the door!"  
The door swings open and Marvel directly sees the shiny curved knife in my hand.  
His eyes go wide and he chuckles in shock.  
"Oh god. Glimmer! Get in here!"  
He pulls me into the room quickly, and we hear another door slam open.  
"Shit shit shit."I pant, Marvel just laughs again.  
Catos there,sitting in the middle of the floor, looking at me like ive gone insane.  
"You stole her knife? Do you have a death sentance?"  
"No but -"  
Im interrupted by speeding footsteps, wall pounding, and a yell.  
"GLIMMER! GIVE ME MY DAMN KNIFE!"  
"NEVER!"I yell back, and Marvel clamps his hand over my mouth.  
"AHA! YOUR IN THERE!"  
"Good going."He whispers.  
"Thanks Glimmer. Now your gonna get us ALL killed."Cato sighs.  
Then the door opens.

**Ohhhh Cliffhanger! Clove'sSonicRainboom: Thank you for subbing, Favoriting and Reviewing!  
writingforsmiles : thank you for reviewing. Twice!  
A Shirtless Cato or Marvel for both of you!  
And as Clove'sSonicRainboom wisely commented - the guys that review -come on, be the first, its a challenge! - will get a shirtless Glimmer or Clove.  
And any girl, as usual, will get a shirtless Cato or Marvel!  
And see, we all want that!  
And as for the Mahogany thing.. I just couldnt resist.  
And thank you to Nightlock Angel 786, for pre-reading this chapter and being fricking awesome.  
If you havent read her work, GO DO IT! (you will be rewarded with a shirtless Tribute of your choice ;D)  
The next chapter will be up either at the end of the week or next week!  
-Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4: Clove

Chapter Four  
Clove POV  
*District Two Seal*

"GLIMMER GIVE ME MY DAMN KNIFE!" I scream, stomping through the hall.  
"NEVER!"I hear her yell back form inside the room next to hers.  
"AHA! YOUR IN THERE!"I yell again, as i run to the wall.  
I start tugging on the handle when i hear a familiar voice sigh.  
"Thanks Glimmer. Now your gonna get us ALL killed."  
Finally i manage to rip the door open.  
I see her hand the knife to Cato quickly.  
"What! Glimmer!"  
"Cato. Give me the knife."I seeth.  
He suddenly starts grinning and holds the knife above my head.  
ITs not hard for him, since hes already over six feet tall, and im a measly 5'4.  
I jump for the knife, and i hear Marvel and Glimmer chuckle.  
"Shut up!"I whip my head towards them.  
"Cato, give it back! Its not funny!"  
He laughs once more then hands me the knife.  
"Here you go Tiny."  
"Thanks. And stop calling me Tiny."  
"Fine Tiny."Of course.  
"Kay guys, im gonna take Tiny here to our compartment to settle down."  
"See you tonight for dinner Clove."Glimmer says.  
I stare at her evily.  
"Bye." Marvel just says.

Cato pulls me out of the District One Compartment, and i twirl my knife around.  
"Really Clove? All that for a knife?"  
"Cato, you forget which knife this is?"  
"Of course not. But theyre not gonna let you take it into the Arena."  
"Of course they are."  
"Fine Clovey. Come on, lets get a drink."  
"Kay Kay Catey."  
I sit down at the big table, inspecting the wood.  
"Oh! and get two coasters!"I yell at Cato.  
"Why?"  
"Cuz its Mahogany! and you know how Cashmere reacts when theres even a scratch on a mahogany table."  
"Fine, ill get you a coaster."  
"Not one for your self?"  
"Nah. Rugged guys like me can handle ourselfs."  
"Whatever you want Catey."  
Ah, 'Rugged'Cato.  
What a nice fantasy world he lives in sometimes.  
He picks his glass of the table recklessly, leaving a scratch on both the glass and the table.  
I hear footsteps follow.  
"Clove, Cato? Did i just hear something? Are you too fighting?"  
"No, its way worse!" I yell, smiling at Cato.  
"Shut up!"He hisses, pulling me to one of the rooms.  
"Clove?"I hear Cashmere say.  
"God, that woman is psychic."  
"When it comes to wood."

"Clove. Clove. CLOVE."  
A loud shaking makes me open my eyes.  
"WHAT! What?"I look up, and it takes me half a second to realize its Cato.  
"Oh. Hai."  
"Hai. you fell asleep."  
"I figured. Why are you waking me up?"  
"Because you need to get changed. At least, Enobaria wants that. You know how she is."  
"Yes, i do."I sigh, and try to get up. I notice that im in one of the chairs.  
"You literally crashed on the ground. I thought you died."He laughs.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
I get out of the chair, and look at the Dress.  
"You expect me to wear that?"  
"Its satin."  
"Its pink."But i cant resist the urge to touch the fabric.  
"Its also in blue."  
"What shade."  
"Hello, im not your maid."  
"I'll give you a twenty?"  
"WHEN?!"He laughs.  
"When we get home." I smile at him, hanging the dress back.  
"Fine. Its in two shades of blue. Dark blue and that blue that i really like..."  
He pulls out a dress from behind his back.  
"Ya know i dont even wanna know where youve been hiding that."  
But i cant argue that its a gorgeous dress.  
And exactly our shade of blue.  
"Gimme!"  
He holds the dress up.  
"uh-uh."  
"Fine. Please."  
"Good girl. Now get changed before Enobaria rips our throats out."  
I shiver when i think about my mentor.  
She won her games by ripping peoples throats out with her teeth.  
Rather impressive, really.

So less than an hour later the whole District Two team -sadly including Brutus. Perv. -  
are seated around the big mahogany table in District One's compartment.  
Cashmee is scanning the table like a crazy person, yelling at everyone who 'does the Mahogany injustice.'  
Cato and i have trouble keeping our laugh in, as i can tell my the fact his leg is kicking mine for the past four minutes.  
Glimmer and Marvel are trying not to laugh aswell, although Marvel seems terrified.  
"So Clove."Cashmere suddenly says.  
"Yes, miss?"  
"You look lovely."  
Its true. After id put on the dress, Cato forced me to wear my hair down - something i barely do - and to look all girly.  
He had to force me and get Glimmer to do my makeup, but in the end i looked nicer than i did in my training outfit.  
"Thank you. You look amazing too, miss."  
"Glimmer, you have a nice friend."Gloss says, looking at me.  
I smile at him, and kick Cato in the leg nervously.  
"Thanks. I think so too."  
"Thanks Glim. Although i also have a nice friend. Although she steals my knife."  
Enobaria and Cashmere glare at Glimmer."Do you have a death wish?"  
"Thats what we thought when she came looking for our help this afternoon."  
"Oh my god, Glimmer!"  
Glimmer silently keeps eating, and i can see by the blush on her cheecks shes hiding something.  
I lean forward across the table, staring her in the eyes.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing. Why Clovey?"  
"Oh. No reason."  
I lean back into my seat, to have Cato grip my hand tightly.  
"Whats she hiding?"He whispers.  
"I dont know. But im gonna find out."

**Duhn Duhn**** DUHN!**  
**Another cliffhanger!**  
**Thank you to Kat-Rue for subscribing, favoriting and reviewing!**  
**Also thank you clato4ever7 for Reviewing,subbing and favoriting!**  
**And to Catlover343 for subbing and favoriting.**  
**And finally, thank you to Isabelle Fuhrman (guest) for reviewing.**  
**So yeah, all of you get a shirtless Cato/Marvel! (and if there are any guys between you, a shirtless Glimmer/Clove!)**  
**Thank you so much everyone who reads this, reviews this, votes on my poll, and subs and faves it.**  
**It really makes my day, and it makes me really happy.**  
**The next chapter will reveal what Glimmer is hiding! (or WILL it?) **  
**Also, im going to be writing a FF with my girl NightlockAngel786!**  
**So if you like Clato, and you like songfics, be sure to stay posted to the story, i will give you links and stuff next chapter.  
Please review if you have any ideas, or if you wanna tell me what you thought!  
I really do love my Clovelies, thank you :) and see yall next time.  
-Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5:Glimmer

Chapter 5  
Glimmer POV  
*District One Seal*

Clove leans across the table and stares at me.  
I just stare her down, as im used to, hoping she wont find out.  
"What are you hiding?"She snaps,staring me down.  
I just look at her, terrified she'll find out.  
But in my calmest voice i snap back,"Nothing. Why Clovely?"  
"Oh. No reason."She says, retreating back into her seat.  
I can see her whisper something to Cato, grabbing his hand tightly.  
Under the table, i slowly grab Marvels hand.

"GLIMMAH!"I hear Clove yell sweetly.  
"CLOVAH!"I yell back.  
We walk to her cabin in the District Two compartment, And she locks the door.  
"Just for safety messurements."  
"What?"  
"Just in case you want to steal my knife."  
"Oh. Fine Clovey."  
"Now. What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hows Marvel?"  
"Fine!"I smile, but then i realize that she just got part of the answer.  
My smile drops, but hers grows.  
She was always the smart one though.  
"And how does he kiss?"  
" not telling you."I bite my lip directly,and her grin grows.  
"But there is something to tell, then?"  
I chuckle and smile slightly. "sjeesj Clove. Am i going to jail or something?"  
"Dont avoid the question. Tell. Me. Everything. Glimmer."  
"Fine.. Marvel and i... We..."From there on i just mouth words, not making any noise.  
She just nods and smiles, opening the door again.  
In a flash, shes out the door, and i hear a click.  
"Clove. CLOVE!"  
"Yes Glimmah?"She says sweetly, in her best capitol accent.  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"  
"Stop screaming at me. And of course Glimmah. After i find out from Marvel what your hiding."  
"CLOVE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"I yell, hammering on the door.  
She snickers and i hear her retreating footsteps.  
"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"I yell, trying to claw open the door.  
She cant possibly find out. If she does, she'll never leave me alone again.

She comes back half an hour later, and i look up from the Reaping Recaps.  
"Hello Glimmah."  
"Hello Clovah."  
"So i just came back from your _boyfriend. _Why didnt you tell me about the hour long make out session?"  
Crap. Im gonna have to smack Marvel for telling her.  
"Because you didnt have to know, Clovah. This goes right into the category 'None of your Damn business'."  
"Okay. Fair enough Glimmah. Did you touch my knife?"  
"No. Why, did you leave it in the room?"  
"Yes, i did. "  
"I didnt know that, ive been watching the Reaping."  
"Okay. What for Tributes do we have?"  
"Oh. the usual. I marked the criers with an ex and the fainters with a check. The girl from 11 is twelve, the boy from eleven is quite frankly terrifying -better get him with the careers before he kills any of us - andthe two from Twelve are pathetic."  
She bursts into laughter. "Fainters? We have fainters? OH my god, we'll be home in only a few days!"  
I give her the notepad i found in a drawer.  
"Yup. This is gonna be easy. So the girl from 7 and the girl from 9 both fainted. The girls from 3,5,6 and 8 all burst into tears, allong with the boy from 9."  
She just bursts into laughter, and after a while i cant help but join in.

Cato and Marvel come in a while later, and Clove and i are sitting on the couch, eating a bucket of popcorn, watching a Capitol movie.  
Both of us have seen this movie a billion times, as we come from the more luxurious Districts. At one point we even begin to predict what will happen next, until Cato and Marvel pause the movie.  
"What?"I snap.  
"Watch the tone, Glimmer."Cato says, to which Clove 'ooohs'.  
I just raise my eyebrow."What?"I repeat.  
"Its late, and you and Marv gotta get out. Im gonna bring Clovey to bed."  
"Cato. First of all -im not a baby. And second - wait until the movies over."  
She looks at Cato for a while until i just get up.  
"Fine, we both know the end anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Clovah."  
"Goodnight Glimmah."She grins, and we hug.  
Then Marvel pulls me out of the compartment, into our own, where Cashmere and Gloss are already waiting.  
"Good, your back. Okay, its almost midnight, why dont you both go to bed."  
"We'll see you both tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Cash, night Gloss."  
Then I let go of Marvels hand and walk to my own room.  
"Goodnight Glimmer."He says, snorting sarcastically.  
"Goodnight Marvel."I whisper back.  
Then i quickly enter my room, and directly get in bed.

**So whatcha think?  
Like it? Love it? Leave a review and tell me.  
In return for a shirtless charachter of your choosing, of course! :D**  
**Thank you to KristenNicholee and FizzyCash man for subbing, **  
**To clovelycato55 and gorrillaface345 for favouriting, **  
**and to Guest for reviewing.**  
**A shirtless GLIMMER or MARVEL for ALL of U!**  
**So the next chapter will beup really soon.**  
**Goodbye my Glimmerous Clovelies!  
See you next chapter!  
xx**


	6. Chapter 6:Clove

Chapter 6  
Clove POV  
*District Two seal*

The next morning we arrive in the Capitol.  
Its just after dawn, and Cato keeps poking me to get me up.  
I jawn and take his hand, as he helps me out of bed.  
This is the only time im weaker, when i just got out of bed.  
"Im tired Cato."  
"I know. You went to bed late last night."  
"Dont give me that shit. You went to bed at least an hour later then me."  
"Never said i didnt babe."  
Damnit, i didnt even have time to react.  
Because Enobaria, Brutus,Cato and i are already at the train doors with Cashmere,Gloss, Glimmer and Marvel.  
The lights directly start flashing, and a thought of letting go of Catos hand flashes through my mind.  
But then i look at Glimmer and Marvel, who are holding hands evedentially, and i dont let go of Cato's hand after all.  
"Yea,yea." Gloss yells.  
"The Tributes are here." Cashmere grins.  
"Let us pass!" Enobaria yells.  
The crowd of photographers and Capitol crazies directly make a path for us.  
"Thank you."Enobaria sighs, and we're quickly led into the building.

The clear crystal elevator pings and Enobaria removes her hands.  
"Oh ma god."Marvel says.  
Glimmer lets out a squel and pulls me out of Cato's grasp, into the District One appartment.  
I squeel aswell, looking around at this temporary home.  
"Clove, come on. We need to get settled in aswell."Brutus says.  
Glimmer gives me one more hug, and then Cato pulls me back into the elevator.  
Suddenly im excited -if our appartment is as good as theirs, the next week will be fine.  
After about a second, the elevator pings again.  
Enobaria leads me inside, telling me to keep my eyes shut.  
Im led down what seem to be a hundred halls, indicating that this is a really big appartment.  
She pulls her hands back, and i grin.  
"Perfect."I say, and put down my knife.  
When i look back, Enobaria is gone. In her place, is Cato, who sits down on my bed.  
"Uhm. Hi."  
"Hi Clovey."  
I roll my eyes."Wht do you want Cato?"  
"So what? I cant visit my girl?"  
"Sure you can. But we were together 5 minutes ago."  
"So?"He says, getting up.  
I smile at him, and walk towards him.  
"We have a few hours before we have the arranged dinner with Glimmer and Marv."  
"We do."He smiles and bends down, his lips touching mine.  
"Brutus told me that a few more Tributes wil be arriving in the next hours. Wanna go check out the competition?"I smile, nodding.  
"Course. According to Glim, we have the easiest bunch of losers on our hands."

"Oh. Youve _got _to be kidding me!"Cato tuggs at my arm, and i look at where he's laughing at.  
The tributes from District 8 just arrived.  
"Oh my god. Are they.. they're crying!" i burst out laughing too.  
The mentors, Cecilia and Woof, look at us angrily.  
I bite my lip against a smile, and wave at them.  
They turn away angrily, and i look at Cato.  
"Come on."He says between laughs.  
"Lets go upstairs, to Glimmer and Marvel or something."


	7. Chapter 7: Glimmer Prank Gone Wrong

**Oh my gosh. Guys thank you so much. Ive hit 800 views with this story alone. I am so gratefull to everybody that sends me pm's, who reviews, who subscribes and faves... You really make my day. Thank you so much. And thank you to my friend Ink and Frozen Tears (prev. Nightlock Angel 786) who continues to be a fan of this story. This chapter goes out to you. And a shirtless Marvel (or Glimmer) for all of you. xx**

  
Glimmer POV  
*District One Seal*

"Glimmer..."I hear a quiet voice say, and i open my eyes.  
The first thing i notice in the dark is that something heavy is on top of me, and i clip on the lights.  
I scream as i see Clove, wielding her knife in front of my face.  
"Get off! Get off get off GET OFF!"I yell.  
Clove starts laughing her ass off, and from outside i hear Cato and Marvel laugh as well.  
"Goodmorning Glimmah."  
"Get your fat ass of me Clove."  
She laughs and gets off quickly.  
She hops out off the room quickly, and i see shes already in her training outfit.  
I growl angrily and decide to change in the outfit as well. I quickly do my hair in two braids, then i rush into my appartment to get some damn breakfast.  
When i get into the main room of the Appartment, Brutus,Enobaria,Cato and Clove are on the couch with Cashmere, Gloss and Marvel.  
Cato and i lock eyes, and he grins.  
_Oh no.  
_"Well Hi Glimmer!"he yells.  
Everyone directly turns my way, and starts laughing.  
"She bought it."Enobaria guesses.  
Clove nods, wielding her annoying knife.  
"Dont make me take that and throw it away."  
"You wouldnt dare, Glimmah."  
_Well. We'll just see about that.  
_"Of cóurse not, Clovah."_  
_  
I wait until Cato has carried Clove to bed before i sneak into the District Two appartment.  
Clove was asleep when they left an hour ago, Marvel is asleep, and so are the mentors.  
_Time for plan knife to begin.  
_I slowly sneak into Clove's room, when suddenly i hear footsteps.  
"Damnit Cato."I growl, and step behind the door.  
I hear his own door close, and slowly reach for the knife beside Clove.  
I just cant reach it.  
I shuffle my foot a bit, untill im just a few feet closer, and grab the knife.  
I quickly run out of the room,out of the appartment, and into the elevator.  
Just as i do, i hear a yell coming from Clove's room, and a door slaming.  
"Come on, come on!"I mutter, slamming onto the 1 button.  
The elevator closes and i smirk.  
_Guess i would dare,Clovah.  
_  
I get to the breakfast table happily the next morning, seated opposite Clove, who looks like she has been throwing a fit for hours.  
"What are you smiling at?"She snaps.  
"Nothing."I say.  
Marvel and Cato look at us.  
"So whats wrong?"  
"Someone took her knife last night."  
I grin.  
Something clicks in Clove's head, and she lunges at me.  
"YOU STOLE IT!"  
"Not true."  
"Glimmer!"Cato yells, pulling Clove back, off the table.  
"Get the knife!"Marvel yells.  
"But-"  
"DO IT!"Cato yells.  
His anger sends me out the room and into my own.  
I come back with her knife, and hastily give it to her.  
She rewards me with a growl, and Cato scowels at me.  
"What the hell Glimmer?"  
"You know not to take my knife!"  
"Yea. And you know not to dare me."  
She narrows her eyes, and Cato takes that as his que to take her downstairs.  
"Great job Glimmer."Marvel says, sighing.  
"What?"I snap at him.  
"Now Clove is mad."  
"No shit!"I growl, then quickly rush out the appartment.


	8. Chapter 8:Prepping

Chapter 8  
Clove POV  
*District Two Seal*

I rip myself out of Cato's grip, and storm into my room.  
"Clove!"Cato yells behind me.  
I throw my knife at the wall, and it lodges halfway.  
"Clove!"I hear Cato yell as he makes his way to my room.  
By now im trashing my room completly, knocking over the bedstand and random stuff.  
"Okay,Clove. Clove. Clove!"Cato yells, as i continue to break stuff.  
Cato picks me up, and i kick my feet to get free.  
"Stop it!" He orders.  
He puts me down on the bed, holding my knees to stop me from kicking him.  
"Clove. Look at me."  
I look at him angrily, and heholds my gaze for a minute.  
Then he reaches his hand up to my face and wipes my tears away.  
"Are you okay?"He asks.  
I nod my head, but he doesnt even move.  
I blink a few times before i shake my head, and then i fall in to his arms, sobbing.

A sudden knock on the door sends me out of his arms, sitting straight on my bed, wiping my eyes dry.  
"Yea?"I reply.  
But the door doesnt open, instead something moves under it.  
Cato stands up and picks it up, showing me the envelope.  
"I think this is for you." He says, handing me the envelope.  
I look at the writing, and recognize it as Glimmer's.

_Dear Clove,  
Sorry for taking the knife.  
I wont do it again.  
Rich girl's honour.  
-Xoxo-  
Glimmer  
_  
"From who is it?"Cato asks gently.  
"From the devil herself."I laugh.  
I hear a slight giggle coming from outside my room.  
I get up and open the door.  
Glimmer is there, and her smile fades.  
"Im already leaving!"She excuses, trying to get away.  
"Glimmer, wait up."I say quickly, and she turns around.  
"What is is it Clover?"  
"Your forgiven."  
"Really?" She grins.  
"Rich Girl's Honour."I reply, and hug her.

"Okay. Clove,Cato?"Enobaria summons us to the breakfast table early the next morning.  
"Today we have the Chariot rides. we will deliver you to your prep team, who will feed you and prepare you."  
"And Clove,Cato, no matter what they do, you let them. You suck it up, and you sit through it. Okay?"  
Cato and i nod, and i grab his hand as our mentors take us to a seprate wing in the Tribute building.

My prep team exist of 3 members, two men and a women.  
Monter and Sylon, the men, seem to be friends of sort, and are both equally annoying.  
The have the same hairstyle, eyetype, and skin patterns, but different colours.  
Monter's colours are blue and yellow , which are so bright i feel half blinded, and Sylons are red and green, which makes him look like a Christmas tree.  
The women,Sabrina, who looks like she's about my age, although that doesnt say alot in the Capitol, is fairly normal. She has blonde hair,not yellow but blonde like Glimmer, something ive never seen with a capitol citizen, and i learn that this is her first year as a prep member.  
Meaning that by the Victory Tour she'll be like Monter and Sylon.  
They sat me down in a big red chair a few hours ago, and after some sort of holy Capitol clensing ritual, they begin to prepare me for the chariots.  
The hair, the make up, the whole thing.  
I know Glimmer is loving it, and im enjoying it myself aswell.  
Huh.. Maybe the Chariot rides wont be so bad.

**So here is the new chapter. Geez it took me way to long. So sorry! This story has become sort of a second priority, which is not what i wanted, but my other one "While We're Young"**** has become my top priority.. Plus school is killing me. Days until 17.15 dont make life easier... So hopefully the next chapter will be done and up very soon. So enjoy, and thanks to Ink who reminded me that im kinda an idiot for forgetting this story. Kay byee x**


	9. Chapter 9: Chariots

Chapter 8  
Glimmer PoV  
*District One Seal*

Marvel and I are from District One, obviously -i mean how else would we be half of the best Tribute Pairs this year?- and so we are out first.  
But since two days ago.. Marvel and i have grown closer. So much Closer in fact, that he pushes me against the huge Chariot and presses his lips on mine. I dont know how much time goes by, but i do know that im enjoying myself. And also that i hear a loud scraping behind us.  
Marvel pulls away and we both turn around, to see a laughing Clove and Cato.  
Although she's laughing, i see a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
"Well well Glimmah."she teases.  
"Sure you two are not getting back together."Cato joins in.  
Clove breaks into song.  
"_We, are never ever EVER, getting back together.  
You go talk to your friends talk to my friends, talk to me.  
But weeeee are never ever ever EVER getting back together._  
Remember that, Glimmah?"  
I hide my blush, and luckily then Cashmere comes to shoo her away.  
I see in her eyes, that she knows we're together too. I cough loudly, grab Marvels hand and my other clutching a bit of the soft yellow fabric of my dress.  
Clove looks amazing in the chariot behind us, in her red dress similair to mine in size and skirt-lenght.  
My hair is in curls, hers is just loose.  
I smile as we set off, feeling Marvels thumb trace the back of my hand.  
I dont dare turn around, because right now, all the attention is on either me or Clove.  
But when i hear people stop chanting my name, i do turn around.  
There they come - the Twelves.  
"They.."I say, and Marvel finishes. "No, they cant be!"  
But they are.  
They're on fire!  
Fuck them! I hope they burn down!  
They deserve to, for stealing my attention, my spotlight!  
I can barely even stand it when Clove does that, but now the other Careers will have to fight me to be able to kill them.

**So yea, i am reallllyyyy sorry that it took so long! Ive kinda moved this story down to my second priority, my first being the sequal to my Clato fanfic. So yea, i am really sorry! I hope it will get more regular, but i need ideas, and im running out of them. Serious writers block., If any of you have any ideas, or want to write the next chapter or something, i will get backj to you asap. So yeah/... And thanks to Butter, for giving me a few asskickings, i love you Butter! 3**


End file.
